How Far Can Our Love Go?
by Serenity.Baroness
Summary: Mikan was a poor girl but these changed when she met a guy with kindred spirit and because of her beauty she was assigned as Natsume’s personal maid, but turned out to be that Mikan has a secret relationship with her master, Natsume Hyuuga.
1. Prologue

**How Far Can Our Love Go?**

* * *

Summary:

~ Mikan was a poor girl but these changed when she met a guy with kindred spirit and because of her beauty she was assigned as Natsume's personal maid, but turned out to be that Mikan has a secret relationship with her master, Natsume Hyuuga.

* * *

Prologue:

The gust of the early winter gently pressed over my delicate skin as I squat at the corner of the street full of unknown people. I glanced at every person's expression as they passed by and most of them have smile on their faces but I, myself is sobbing for I am certainly born as a poor girl with not enough food to eat, no coins to touch and keep, and no pink fluffy howalons that I dreamed to eat and melt sweetly in my mouth.

I moved my head downward and covered my face using my filthy hands cause it will be a shame to cry in front of this large crowd. Tears fall from my smooth but dirty face as I noticed that a man came to a halt just right in front of me as tears fall to his expensive leather shoes. He bent to have a good look at me but I wouldn't dare to look at him back cause I surely know that he is one of those rich people whom I envy the most. But without any hesitation, he cupped my neck with his nearly wrinkled hand and moved my head upward to face him directly. My hazel eyes can clearly see his face that made me think that he is a man between fifty to sixty years of age. He is wearing a black business suit that is perfectly washed and ironed, his hair a bit grayish but neatly combed. He puts his one hand on the side pocket of his pants and together with his hand came out a handkerchief which sides are made of fine silk and embroided on it was the initials N and H which made me think that this could be the start of his name like Nagami Haruki. Using the handkerchief, he slowly wiped the dirt and tears from my face revealing on how I really look like when my face is neatly cleaned. He was staring at me deeply, giving me a feeling that he is carefully studying my face, but after that he pleasantly commented me with a smile.

"You have such a beautiful face my darling! No one like you deserves to live a cruel life." His comment made me blush and gave me a sparkle of hope.

"Thank you master!" I stood up from my squatting position and bowed gracefully.

"The world is not always cruel you know." He replied back, handing me a shiny coin, which can buy me enough howalons for months and wrapped it using the handkerchief a while ago. This coin was my first and I decided to keep it together with the handkerchief cause I believe that this is my good luck charm.

"I am truly indebted to you sire! Is there anyway I can pay you back?" I replied with a smile on my face.

"Well, actually you can, with that lovely face and attitude I am sure that master would love you!" He puts both his hands on top of my shoulder.

"Master? But I thought you yourself is really the master." I gave a puzzled face.

"Oh! No, I am only a butler." He clarified.

"Okay! But what can I do for your master?" I nodded once as a sign of agreement.

"You can work for him as his personal maid." He said with a smile full of satisfaction.

"Well, I think I can handle that." I finally agreed and smiled back again.

"I forgot to ask you, what's your name?" He asked me politely.

"My name is Mikan Sakura, a pleasure to meet you!"

"What a nice name it fits you very well! My name is Naru Hatsumo." He replied answering my upcoming question.

"Thank you! Yours is very nice to sir!"

"Oh! I forgot, what is the name of our master?" I continued

"Let's just talk about it later. For now, come with me, we will go to your new home already." He dragged me into the limousine and sat right next to me, ordering the driver to go.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry if its too short but I'll make it long next time ^^

Please do not forget to leave some comments cause it is highly appreciated.

Thank You!


	2. Chapter 1: A Drastic Meeting

Announcement: Thanks for the first three comments coming from BookWorm312, GreySisters, and KawaiiSakiechan!

And advance thank you for those other upcoming comments!

* * *

**How Far Can Our Love Go?**

* * *

_Chapter 1: A Drastic Meeting_

I was watching my old town dissolved through my sight to the clear window of the limousine. Such huge trees and charming cherry-blossom trees that gracefully swayed with the movement of the wind soon replaced the town. The ride took several hours, which caused me to sleep peacefully as the day nearly ended.

I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder causing me to wake up. As I opened my sleepy eyes, I could see Naru staring at me, he was probably waiting for me to wake up for we are already in our master's home. My eyes felt heavy that time, well simply because it is my first time sleeping at an air-conditioned place and a place full of sweet aroma, but I still managed to smile to hide my laziness that time. He signaled me to follow him, as he gets out from this enormous car that is not that huge for people on high classes. Lazily, I followed him out of the car or should I say limousine to be specific and stood patiently outside the stupendous gate painted with black and gold colors. At the right side of the gate embossed a fine lettering that was so small that I can't even see it clearly even though I squint my eyes.

I looked at the surroundings and all I could see are lofty green trees and some flowering plants, making me feel like I am in another country.

"Are we still in Japan?" I gladly asked him.

"Of course we are still in Japan! Only a farther away from your old town." He laughed, answering my stupid question.

Finally, after a few minutes of waiting the gate was opened and it revealed the extravagant mansion where my soon-to-be master lived. Guards were standing at both sides of the gate. One of the guards blocked me with his arms cause firstly I was a complete stranger to him and second, he thought I have no purpose of coming in the mansion.

"She is with me." Said the butler Naru to the guard who blocked my way.

The guard took a good look at me before letting me in. My soon-to-be master must be really important, he might be one of those superstars whom I adore, he might be a model who is handsome and tall, or maybe a smart-type business tycoon guy, came up with that conclusion because there are plenty of guards outside his house what more in the inside.

We were walking at the stoned pathway as the eyes of the guards follow us, which really frightened me a lot cause they are like stalkers watching our every move. Despite of all the guards, I still managed to notice the huge fountain full of intricate patterns. I walked forward to the fountain seeing the clear water that I used as a mirror.

"Am I really beautiful?" I asked myself and carefully fixed my hair.

Suddenly, I felt like there was someone behind me but I couldn't look back cause I was thinking that it might be a ghost out to possess me and I am really afraid of ghost and especially the darkness.

"You look…ugly." The person behind my back whispered to me so closely in my ears that I could even feel and hear his breathing.

I looked at my reflection again and this time I saw a boy standing behind me. A boy whose height is a few inches taller than me, whose eyes were crimson red that goes really well in the moonlight, whose hair were raven-colored. I quickly faced to reply to him but because of my stupidity our faces were only a few inches a part. I secretly blushed and quickly moved farther away from him but the more I move away the more he gets closer.

"You are such a mean guy to say that I am ugly!" I replied to his bad comment a while ago.

The wind was getting stronger and stronger and the bad thing is that I am wearing a skirt. And just like what I predicted, my skirt was flown upward revealing my polka dotted panty.

"Hmph polka-dots." He teased and smirked, as I grew furiously mad.

"You called me ugly and now you get to have a look at my panty, you pervert! Who are you anyway?" I asked losing my right manners.

"He is your master, Mikan." Naru popped out of nowhere. "Oh! And you two are like love birds."

"Master? With that kind of age, his already a master!" I was shocked and was thinking that this is probably just a joke but it isn't funny. "And we are not love birds." I pouted.

"Yup, he is your master, he is a master because he will inherit his family's business called Hashinagawa." Naru explained to me in details. "Master, this is your personal maid Mikan Sakura." He introduced me to the cocky guy.

"Personal maid huh, Naru I have to go somewhere, and Mikan you are not so ugly after all." He told Naru and me while he was covering his eyes with his bangs.

He went off slowly and looked back at me again saying "but still ugly, polka dots" as he puts his tongue out.

"Baka!" I shouted back with a slight smile on my face cause I was beginning to think that he is okay. "I forgot to ask you, what is your name?" My question was too late for he is slowly fading away from my sight.

* * *

Please leave a comment and give this story some lovin' **:3**


End file.
